omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Flowey
|-|Base= |-|Omega Flowey= Statistics Name: | Flowey the Flower. | Omega Flowey, God Flowey, Photoshop Flowey. | Origin: Undertale. Classification: | Your Best Friend, Sapient Flower, Soulless entity imbued with Determination, Reincarnation of Asriel, Former Prince of the Underground. | God. | Gender: Male. Age: Unknown. Tier: | Unknown. | I-3. | Destructive Capacity: | Unknown. (Flowey is extremely inconsistently portrayed. One time, he stated he wouldn't be able to get past Asgore without the player defeating him first, and another time he was able to restrict the whole main cast. The truth is unclear) | Multiverse+ Level. (With the 6 Human Souls under his control, Flowey possesses complete command over the entire space-time of reality. He can SAVE and LOAD whenever he wants as opposed to the player's limited use of said ability of merely SAVING at certain instances in time, make multiple SAVE files as opposed to the player's single one, and completely overrode the latter's control over reality. He effortlessly did Chara's game-destroying feat multiple times, and is straight-up stated as far more powerful than the child, and supposedly reaches LV 9999 as opposed to her LV 20, although this is most likely only a visualization of his superiority and not his actual full potential. He was able to completely overpower Frisk's Determination, something he was unable to accomplish as Asriel) | Speed: | Unknown. (He seems to be able to travel everywhere in the Underground) | Immeasurable. (Despite remaining immobile throughout the battle, he is tremendously beyond the concepts of space-time) | Durability: | Unknown. (He has withstood a blast from Toriel, although this seemed to be comic relief. Chara decided to kill him with multiple consecutive attacks, eventhough one might have been enough) | Multiverse+ Level. (He is completely unable to be harmed by a fully determined Frisk. Only after losing his control over the Human Souls, which leads to his defense dropping to 0, did he take damage from her attacks. However, after his health is depleted, he revealed to have merely been faking being defeated. Before this, all of her attacks only did 1 damage. However, this was most likely Flowey messing around as well) | Intelligence: Extremely high. He is seemingly one of the most, if not the most, intelligent character in the game. He has stated that he played through the timeline so many times that he has done everything you could possibly do. He is also extremely cunning and manipulative. Stamina: | Unknown. | Limitless. | Range: | Unknown. | Multiversal+. | Weaknesses: | Whenever he resets the timeline, his LOVE goes back to 0. | The Human Souls may begin to revolt and strip him off his power. | Key: | Base | Omega Flowey | Powers & Hax | Determination, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Resurrection. | All previous abilities increased by an enormous amount, in addition to Regeneration (Likely Mid Godly), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Durability Negation, Acausality, Abstract, Non-Corporeal. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Undertale Category:Tier I Category:Unknown Tier